Episode 4439/4440 (6 June 2012)
Synopsis Michael takes a key from Janine’s desk drawer. Michael invites Jean round to sort things out then proceeds to tell Janine Jean’s obsessed with their baby. Jean finds the door to No.27 open and no-one home. Janine’s startled to find Jean sitting on the sofa. Michael denies inviting her. Jean asks for her money, Michael demands she produce a receipt. Jean desperately searches through paperwork then tells Roxy everything. Together, they confront Michael at the gym. Jean gets distressed and is hugely relieved when Roxy assures her she believes her. The next day, Jean insists on going to work. Michael ensures Billy sees Jean (innocently) put a tartan bag in her locker. At Jean’s request, Roxy searches the gym office for evidence. Realising Michael’s on his way, Jean tries to warn Roxy but Michael answers her call. Michael invites Roxy to search his computer. He dismisses all Jean’s claims and tells Roxy Jean carries a photo of Amy in her purse. Jean panics that Michael’s deleted all the evidence. Unsettled, Roxy asks Jean about the photo, then feels bad when Jean shows it to her; it’s a family photo she kept because Sean looks so happy in it. Janine’s handbag’s missing and Billy realises it’s the one Jean put in her locker. They confront Jean in the Vic. Michael suggests they all talk upstairs. There, they find a moses basket in Jean’s room containing a doll wearing Amy’s christening bracelet, cash and a baby scan photo. Jean protests her innocence, but even Roxy recoils in horror. Afia assuages Zainab’s fears about the speed dating, claiming chaperones and a Muslim scholar will be present. When an admissions officer calls looking for ‘Mr Masood’ Zainab presumes Tamwar’s going to college. Zainab mentions it to Afia. Furious with Tamwar, Afia flirts with other men at the speed dating and later brags to Tamwar about kissing one of them. Talked into it by Zainab, Tamwar suggests to Afia they have a baby. Masood advises Tamwar they should only do it if they want, not to please Zainab. Later, Zainab mentions dropping college to Tamwar and Masood’s forced to admit the admissions officer was calling for him. Afia explains to Tamwar she didn’t really kiss anyone, but was angry, sure Tamwar was living his dreams without asking about hers. She feels she can’t be happy in Walford, there’s an adventure they should be having. Janine wants money, the chip shop fryer’s broken and Ian’s left a mountain of debt but Lucy refuses to sell anything belonging to him, sure he’ll come back. Bobby runs off when Lucy sells some of his stuff to Tyler along with Cindy’s wedding ring. Derek buys Bobby an ice cream. Phil tells Lucy she should be selling Ian’s things. Billy’s suspicious about Lola’s new phone. A Butcher’s Joints client claims some items are missing from one of the houses Lola cleans. When Billy can’t swear Lola’s innocent, Janine fires her. Billy later feels awful when Fat Boy reveals he gave Lola the phone. The B&B is chaotic and Patrick’s exasperated by the slapdash way Kim’s running things. Denise sees some guests drive away without paying. She gives Kim a peace offering and the sisters apologise to one another. Whitney’s fed up living with mess, Top Gear and Derek playing Frank Sinatra. Attempting to help, Tyler does the laundry but shrinks a jumper Pat gave Whitney. In retaliation Whitney deletes Top Gear. Rose and Cora spring Fat Boy from McKlunky’s so he can accompany them to the Jubilee parade. Unfortunately, their life class cover story is discredited when Nico sees them on television. Rose enjoys working at the launderette. Credits Main cast *Actor as Character Category:Episode Category:2012 Episodes Category:Hour-long Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns